Skulduggery Pleasant: Don't Give Up
by TheGirlWhoDreams01
Summary: Skulduggery is searching for Valkyrie, keeping his hopes up and feelings for her down that she can be saved. Calling a friend from the past to help, they search as to where Darquesse might be hiding. Not as easy as it sounds when the Reflection causes chaos as people are killed and their lives replaced by their reflections. Just another day for the skeleton detective. (Valduggery)
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT:**

**This takes place after Skulduggery Pleasant: Last Stand of Dead Men. If you have not read it, then please do not read this as it will contain major spoilers and I don't want to ruin it for you, so you have been warned. For those who have read it, I hope you enjoy my version of this after that book and don't forget to review/favourite/follow :)**

* * *

**1. The Girl With The Tattoo**

It was raining in Ireland, which didn't surprise the red-headed girl at all since it was normal weather for this country. She stood in the Roarhaven cemetery, staring at the two gravestones that had made her weep silently. While manipulating the water of the rain to not touch a single part of her skin, Niamh stared as one of the graves stones read, _'Here lies Ghastly Bespoke. Amazing fighter and tailor. Will always be missed,' _the other reading, _'R.I.P Anton Shudder. Frightened everyone with your gist, yet loved by many friends.' _Niamh continued to stare until she heard the sound of footsteps on wet, soggy grass and stopping a few feet away from her. "I'm glad that you came." The silky voice spoke out, belonging to the only Skulduggery Pleasant.

Niamh turned round, wearing only black skinny jeans, blood read vest top and black biker boots, seeing as the chilly weather wouldn't affect her, being part werewolf and having two other powers had its advantage. Her tattoo of a Japanese symbol for chaos huge and detailed in simple black, making it hard not to see it. "You sounded upset, worried. Sad. I knew it was important." Niamh replied. She then said, "I'm sorry to hear about Ghastly and Anton. I got the video, I hope Ravel is being punished for this." Venom laced with her voice.

"He is, thanks to Darquesse. Niamh, I need you to help me find her. I know that Valkyrie is still in there. I know that she can be changed back to normal. I need your help as you went through what she's going through as well."

"That was a century ago when my dark side came out. Now I make sure she doesn't take over and that no one else knows my name Skul. Anyway, Valkyrie could be anywhere." Niamh replied, walking away from the graves and headed to the skeleton detective. They both started walking out the cemetery, still keeping the rain off them. "Niamh I know your trying still to keep in control. But Valkyrie is my combat accessory, she's my friend. I need to get her back." Skulduggery said in a calm voice. They reached the Bentley and stood beside it.

"Answer me this Skul, not now, but while I'm here." Niamh asked. Once she got a nod from her long knowing best friend, she then asked, "What do you really feel for her?" Skulduggery was quiet until he spoke in a quiet voice, as if he was fearing that someone was listening within the dirty town. "I'm still questioning that myself. Once I have the answer, I'll let you know." Niamh nodded with a smirk and then held out her hand, "Alright then, I'll help you finding Valkyrie and getting her back to normal." Skulduggery shook hands with her and let go, walking to the driver side of the car. "Hang on, I heard that during that tiny war a couple of months ago, The Dead Men regrouped again, why wasn't I invited?" Niamh asked.

"We tried to contact you, but you were lying to low that we couldn't find anyone that knew you. If we got hold of you, we would have asked you." Skulduggery replied in defence, quickly holding his hands up in surrender. Niamh laughed and they both got in the car, "Your a doof. Anyway, what's our first step?" She asked. "Ravel agony time is nearly up for an hour, so we're going to him and get as many answers as we can. Seatbelt." Skulduggery said sternly.

Niamh rolled her eyes but obeyed, feeling the car purr to life and driving away from the rows of graves, "As long as I can hit him, I'm happy as Larry." She commented, cracking her knuckles. Skulduggery flinched slightly at the noise but commented back, sounding more like himself, "As long as you warn me, then by all means." Hearing this comment, Niamh smiled happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie Storm - Hehe glad you liked it :) Also, I have read some of your stories and I love them :)**

**Fire Kitty - Heh well you don't have to wait long!**

* * *

**2. Happy Hour**

Skulduggery and Niamh drove for all of two minutes. Niamh was shocked at mostly Skulduggery's laziness as he simply drove round a corner and parked in front of a cleaner looking building than the rest. "Your lazy Skul, if you had organs and skin, you would probably have fat." Niamh said as they got out. Skulduggery locked the car and replied as they started walking into the Sanctuary. "I'm not lazy, but I wasn't going to leave my precious car away from a place I'm going to." Niamh rolled her eyes and walked down the stairs, to be suddenly held and having a scythe pointed at her neck by a lovely cleaver. "Well, a usual welcome." Niamh murmured as Skulduggery stared in anger.

China came into the foyer of the room, ignoring the stares of everyone at her beauty and at the woman being held. "Niamh." China said with a smile. "China, its been to long. Still have your back turned from the Faceless Ones?" Niamh asked as China waved her hand at the cleaver and it stepped back, sheathing it's scythe. "Of course. Sorry about that welcome, since I'm posting as Grand Mage I told that cleaver to hold anyone if they have never been seen here before." Niamh waved her hand like she was waving away China's apology, "Its cool, happened to me in the Egyptian Sanctuary as well. They thought I had stolen something from them." Skulduggery tilted his hand and asked, "Did you?" Niamh smiled an innocent look and swayed side to side, speaking in a girly tone, "Maybe."

Skulduggery shook his head with a chuckle as he and China watched her talk to a couple of sorcerers. China then spoke, "Still old Niamh, looking as though nothing upsets her." Skulduggery nodded, "You can't keep a mask on forever. Sometimes it slips." They saw Niamh crack a joke and they all laughed, "She was amazing in the group during the war," Skulduggery said, "Since her family and mine we're close, we feel as though we're brother and sister, not best friends." China looked at him, "I thought Valkyrie was your best friend?" Skulduggery turned his skull to her, "Valkyrie will always be my closest friend, I will get her back." Skulduggery started to walk away when China grabbed his arm, "You have a better chance of killing her then killing you." Skulduggery moved his head a fraction and said simply, "I'd rather die than be the killer of her." Then shrugged out of China's grasp and walked over to Niamh.

"Ready to go and see our suspect Niamh?" Skulduggery asked her. "Yay! I'm a detective! Wait," Niamh stole Skulduggery's hat and put it on, "Now, I'm a detective." The sorcerers by the names of Aurina Firehawk and Eryx River laughed at her actions. Skulduggery simply shook his head and started to walk away, making Niamh quickly wave goodbye and run after him. "Want your hat back?" She asked, holding it out. Skulduggery stared and looked away, recalling a memory that flashed back, the realisation that Valkyrie was stubborn,

_He pulled on his coat but she snatched his hat away. "Are you taking my hat hostage?" he asked doubtfully. "You're either staying here to make sure no one else attacks me or your taking me with you. Skulduggery froze. "That," He said eventually, "wouldn't be safe for you."_

_"Neither would being left here on my own."_

_"But you can hide," he said, gesturing around the room. "There's so many places to hide. I'm sure there are plenty of good solid wardrobes your size. Even under a bed. You'd be surprised how many people don't check under beds these days."_

_"Mr Pleasant-"_

_"Skulduggery, please."_

_"Skulduggery, you saved my life tonight. Are you going to undo all that effort by leaving me here so someone else can come along and kill me?"_

_"That's a very defeatist attitude you've got there. I once had a fellow, a little older than you. He wanted to join me in my adventures, wanted to solve mysteries that beggared belief. He kept asking, kept on at me about it. He finally proved himself, after a long time, and we became partners."_

_"And did you go on to have lots of exciting adventures?"_

_"I did. He didn't. He died on our very first case together. Horrible death. Messy too. Lots of flailing about."_

_"Well I don't plan on dying any time soon and I've got something he didn't."_

_"And that is...?"_

_"Your hat. Take me with you or I'll stand on it." Skulduggery looked at her his big hollow eye sockets, then held out his hand for his hat, "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

Yet she did prove herself. They did go on to have amazing adventures and not only did she have Skulduggery's hat. But she was also determined, strong, brave. All of the fun and adventures were the price of her finding out her true name. Niamh watched as she held Skulduggery's hat close, how he tilted his head away which told her he was thinking of a memory. Niamh smiled as she had already had her answer, but the walking, talking skeleton was to slow to get it. They finally reached the prison hospital and was met by Nye. "He's just begun his hour. You can see him but be quick." It said, looking from Skulduggery to Niamh and continued to stare at her, "You." It said, fear laced in his face.

Niamh narrowed her eyes and gave Skulduggery his hat back, to click her finger and fire building in her palms. "You killed my father. You dissected him, hearing him scream and beg for mercy as the war carried on. Why aren't you dead?" She growled out. Skulduggery touched her shoulder and answered, "We need him, as much as I want to not every say that, but we do." Niamh said nothing as she blew out on fire ball but threw the other one at Nye, making the ball of fire hit it's side. It started to scream and yelp in pain, but was ignored by Niamh as she walked around it. Skulduggery followed her as two doctors ran by, trying to help the thing put the fire out. "Feel better?" Skulduggery asked. Niamh held up her index finger and replied, "One more, then I'm happy." At this answer, Skulduggery nodded.

They reached the last private hospital room, seeing the walls covered with a pale blue shimmering barrier. "He's in here. The barrier is to make the room soundproof so when he screams, no other patients will hear him." A doctor informed the duo. They simply nodded and walked in shutting the door behind them as they saw Ravel covered in sweat and about to start eating food. Niamh stepped forward and slapped the tray away, sending it to the floor. "Hey! I was going to eat that! You have no idea how...hungry...I...am." Ravel trailed off as Niamh glared at him. "You killed Ghastly and Anton. They told me, to do this." Niamh spoke and then punched Ravel across the face, making him slam into the wall and collapse on the floor.

"Better?" Skulduggery asked Niamh, who held her wrist as her knuckles started to bruise, "Better." She replied with a smile. Skulduggery nodded and then grabbed Ravel, lifting him off the floor and pushing him onto his bed. "Hello Ravel, how is the agony for you?" Skulduggery asked casually like he was asking about the weather. "I'll kill Darquesse. I wish I was dead." Ravel replied as he wiped blood of his lip. "Yeah well, that's not going to happen." Niamh said as she hopped onto the bed. "I'm sorry Niamh. I didn't want to, I swear. I'm still me, the laughing and jokey guy that was a part of the Dead Men." Ravel pleaded to her. Niamh froze and simply said, "Shut up." Rave. shrunk away from guilt as Skulduggery started asking questions, "On the day you got this...spell, did Darquesse say anything else?"

"No, only that I will feel 23 hours of pure agony and an hour of dread, waiting for it to happen all over again."

"Okay...could she have hinted about where she would be heading next?"

"No. She told me nothing, are you okay there? Sounding as though I'm repeating myself."

"Shut up. One last question then, did you see the face of Darquesse?" At this question, made Ravel freeze and pale, which made Niamh smirk. "Its going to be like me all over again, hey Ravel?" Niamh said softly to him. "You two are so alike. Both having an evil side which talks to you." Ravel said to Niamh, who simply shrugged. "Everyone has an evil side, it just a matter if they actually unleash it or not." Ravel shook his head, "It was Valkyrie. Skulduggery, she won't come back, you have to end her. Permanently." Skulduggery tilted his head, "That's why I have Niamh, so I have a chance of getting Valkyrie back." Ravel then gave a spasm and the two stepped back. A doctor ran in and tied Ravel to his bed, "You two have to leave. He's going into it again."

The two slowly stepped out and watched as Ravel slipped slowly into the pain and agony that Darquesse gave him once more. The door was shut in front of them and the screams were cut off. After a moment of silence, Niamh spoke, "Well that helped! Now what?" Skulduggery looked at her, "You were never good at being a detective and following leads were you?" Niamh shook her head, which made Skulduggery sigh. They begun to walk out of the medical bay as Skulduggery explained, "Valkyrie and Darquesse are the same person, so Darquesse might say that she's in full control, but could be lying and actually, Valkyrie is talking to her, trying to switch back." Niamh nodded and then took over, "So, if Valkyrie is in control, then she might make Darquesse hide out somewhere where...they could have been before?"

Skulduggery nodded, "Exactly. Valkyrie would remember every place that we could have gone to on our cases and made that a hideout, knowing that I would follow and made the conclusion." Niamh stopped in her tracks, "Hey! I said it!" Skulduggery stopped walking and looked back at her, "Yes, but I thought it first." Niamh sighed in defeat, knowing that Skulduggery and his ego would be tough to beat. She walked to his side and they once again walked on, "So now, we could make a list of everywhere that you two have been, then check them out and see if she is there." Skulduggery nodded and spoke, "See, you can have that one as that was your idea." Niamh smiled and did a little dance, but stopped as a man came towards them,

"Detectives, China wants to see you, she is currently with The Engineer and the Accelerator." Tipstaff said. Skulduggery nodded his thanks and they followed Tipstaff to the room. "You hear that, he said detectives, meaning plural, meaning you and I." Niamh said happily. Skulduggery chuckled, "I knew you would like that." He simply replied. They soon walked into the room and saw the two. China looked and smiled when she saw Tipstaff bowing and walking away and the detectives walking in. "Ahh glad you could spare the time you two." She said happily. "It was no problem, so, The Engineer, how long do we have?" Skulduggery asked the robot. It turned round and looked at them, replying, "We have now precisely, twenty days, nine hours, three minutes and one second Mr Pleasant." Niamh looked round, feeling left out, "Till what?" She asked, "Till the Accelerator overloads and causes magic to intensify Miss..." The Engineer trailed off as he never knew this woman's name.

"Oh sorry, Mrs Larrikin." Niamh replied. The Engineer nodded and China spoke, "Still keeping the name?" She asked. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Niamh said happily. "Oh look who it is, Skul brought a friend." A voice shouted, making Niamh smile. She whirled round to see Vex and Saracen standing there in the door way. "My boys!" She shouted and ran at them, tackling them into a hug. They laughed and hugged her back, "How was Lithuania? Heard its nice this time of year?" Saracen asked. "Amazing! I was going Japan, but Skul called me and I now helping save the world." Niamh replied. "You been to their graves?" Vex asked, making Niamh nodded, "Yeah, then we had to see Ravel and I punched him." This made the two men laugh at her usual actions. Skulduggery came up to Niamh with China and spoke, "Come on Niamh, have to go and solve cases."

Niamh nodded and hugged the boys again, "See you two later." She said. They smiled and nodded, "Good to see you again." Vex said. Niamh nodded and followed the skeleton detective out of the room and soon out of the Sanctuary. They once again got in the car and Skulduggery asked Niamh, "Where are you staying by the way?" Niamh looked at him, "Well...I have no where, and I nothing with me." Skulduggery looked at her and his did his seatbelt, "Why not?" Niamh did the same with her seatbelt and replied, "Hello, part werewolf here! Clothes are the victims with me!" Skulduggery shook his head and started the car, "Okay, first we go to my home and make a list. Then we go shopping for you, then start looking for Valkyrie." With this plan made, Niamh nodded in agreement as Skulduggery drove away.

* * *

**Yes! I'm onto this! Anyway, Niamh is a mystery still. She will be explained soon but until then I will keep you all guessing until then. Mwhahahaha!**

**The memory in italics is a actual scene from Skulduggery Pleasant books, the first one to be exact. So I do not own that, at all. Along with the characters that we all know belong to the Legend Derek Landy. I only own Niamh and I'm currently happy with that.**

**Lastly, DEREK REPLIED TO ME ON TWITTER! I told him how the latest book was to much to handle and he replied saying, "I feel your pain Rebecca, it makes me happy." I CRIED AND JUMPED AROUND! No one knows how much that meant to me so...yeah...**

**Right, going off now, my laptop's nearly out of power and that pees me off, till the next chapter!**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missy Cain xxx - Thank you and now that you mention it, Niamh is kind of similar to Val...However, I kind of want that as I will be doing more flashbacks for Skulduggery that are just him and Val, so that's my reason. But PM any ideas on how to make her slightly different but thank you for pointing that out to me! :)**

* * *

**3. The List**

"So, you brought nothing with you?" Skulduggery asked for the tenth time in the car journey from Roarhaven to Cemetery Street. Niamh sighed in annoyance and banged her head against the car window, "For the millionth time no! I brought nothing! Well..." She off and Skulduggery turned his head a fraction, a motion for her to continue, "I did bring my phone, my I-Pod and en echo stone." As she ticked the list off, she dug all the items out and placed them on top of the glove compartment. "Echo stone? Are you trying to hint something?" Skulduggery asked as he took a turn and stopped in front of his house.

They got out and Skulduggery locked his car, then unlocking the front door as Niamh held her things, "No. It's already occupied. It was charging but while I was in France, a sorcerer who knows all about sigils drew one on here, so I press it and the person comes out. No charging required." She set the stone on the coffee table and put her phone and I-Pod back into her pockets. Skulduggery walked into the kitchen, turning on the kettle, "Tea?" He called out. "Lovely." Niamh said beside him, making him jump slightly. "Oh, sorry. You should have remembered I'm also a teleporter." Niamh said as she took a step back.

Skulduggery simply sighed, "Of course I remembered, just still surprising when you appear out of nowhere." Niamh shrugged and hopped onto the kitchen work tops. "Do you have anything to eat?" She asked. Skulduggery opened the fridge and shook his skull. "No, haven't stocked up since Valkyrie was last here." Niamh noted the void in his voice and quickly changed the subject. "Hey! Do you have that blackboard that your dad used to teach you, your siblings and me?" Skulduggery nodded as he finished making the tea and handed it to Niamh. She murmured a thanks as they walked into the living room.

Skulduggery carried on walking to the cupboard under the stairs, opening the door and pulling out a medium sized blackboard. Shutting the door, he carried it in and placed it on top of the fireplace. Niamh sat on the sofa as Skulduggery stood, holding a piece of chalk as they started a list, "Okay, to find Valkyrie, we need to think of places we went to that she would remember." Skulduggery said. "Hey, did you take her to Kenspeckles' work place? That abandoned theatre?" Niamh asked, earning a nod from Skulduggery and wrote the place down. "Okay, where else?" He said. Niamh then shrugged, "I don't know, Skul, I wasn't here to hear about it."

Skulduggery sighed, she was right. She was busy making sure not to wolf out at people and keeping low. Skulduggery then stood in front of the board and wrote down places. When he was done, he put the chalk down and stepped out the way, so Niamh could read the list which had,

_The abandoned theatre_

_Old Sanctuary_

_Gordon's house_

_The alps_

_Pyramids_

_Serpine's castle_

_Abandoned Necromancy temple_

Niamh then stood and crossed out Old Sanctuary. Skulduggery looked her and she explained, "Before I went to Roarhaven, I went to the Old Sanctuary to see if the rumours I heard were true. It is. I looked and saw it is now just concrete floor, no way of getting under and I checked the tunnels, blocked. No way in, no way out." Skulduggery nodded and they looked at the list again. "Want to go to Gordon's house?" Skulduggery asked. Niamh shrugged, "Sure, but you still have to take me shopping." Skulduggery grabbed his hat as Niamh quickly drained her tea and grabbing the echo stone. "Don't remind me. Rather take on cleavers than go shopping." Skulduggery mumbled and making Niamh chuckle.

* * *

After a quick drive down back routes that Niamh wasn't surprised of Skulduggery knowing, they pulled up outside the house to see an orange car there as well. "Who's car is that?" Niamh asked as they got out. Skulduggery didn't answer as they walked to the front door and knocked, waiting a few moments until the door opened.

A girl who looked eighteen with long brown hair and dark eyes stared at them. Niamh tilted her head, "Why is the thing answering the door?" She asked. "I'm not a thing. I'm called Stephanie." The reflection shot back. "The reflection has taken over Valkyrie's life. As much as I want to kill it, it's currently useful so Valkyrie's family won't get suspicious." Skulduggery informed. "Stephanie, had Darquesse been here or your families home recently?" Skulduggery then asked.

The reflection shook it's head, "No. Its been quiet. But I still keep the spectre with me anyway." Niamh scoffed. "Seriously? Your not Stephanie, your a thing. An it. A reflection that was used more than it should have and got out of control. So why not go back to your mirror, step in it, and wait for Valkyrie to tap it and take over again."

"I'm not a thing! I'm a person and I have a family which I love and care for!" Stephanie shouted. Niamh shook her head. "I'm arguing with a reflection. I don't like you, because your not real. So keep out of my way." Niamh growled. Skulduggery touched her shoulder, "Niamh, come on. Need to keep looking." Niamh shook of his touch and walked away. Skulduggery quickly tipped his hat at the reflection and it watched as they climbed into the Bentley and drove away, to slowly shut the door.

* * *

After quickly clothes shopping, the detectives returned to Cemetery Street and crossed of Gordon's house. "What next?" Niamh asked. Skulduggery tapped his bony jaw with a gloved finger to then come to a decision. "Tomorrow, we go to the abandoned theatre. Then Serpine's castle, to the abandoned necromancy temple. If they come to nothing, we'll ask China is we can fly to Africa and the alps, see is she might be there."

Niamh nodded and headed upstairs, heading to bed as the jet lag finally came. Skulduggery stayed where he was, staring at the blackboard, hoping, he would get somewhere with one of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Dust On A File**

_Stephanie somehow managed to get into the Sanctuary. A sorcerer was leaving but wouldn't spare a glance to the girl with the black bag and she dashed through the door. Even though it was easy to get in the Sanctuary, Stephanie still had to be careful as some people were searching for Valkyrie, who was Darquesse, which her and Stephanie shared the same face. Slipping past two cleavers and round the corner, she walked quickly down the staircase, entering the room full of cabinets which were full of files. Stephanie took the route that Valkyrie took a couple years back._

_Setting the bag on the ground gently, Stephanie started looking though different parts of the cabinets. After Skulduggery and the woman by the name of Niamh, Stephanie made the decision to see what this woman really was. However, she slammed a draw shut after finding nothing, until a idea sparked up. Heading to the P section, she opened the draw and flicked through until she found the file with the name 'Pleasant, Skulduggery' on it. Opening it and skimming it, her eyes found the name in which she had been searching for._

_Niamh Ailith Forest Larrikin._

_Quickly shutting the draw after putting the file back, she went to the L section but found no file, then went to the F section were she hit the jackpot. Pulling the file out and looking at the wallet sized photo of the woman who had fair skin, red hair and dark eyes, matching to the woman who told Stephanie she was a thing. An it. Stephanie had to admit, the woman hadn't changed much from when the picture was taken, which Stephanie guessed was quite a long time ago. Looking from the photo, she started reading the information on Niamh._

_**Name: **__Niamh Ailith Forest Larrikin_

_**Age: **__N/A_

_**D.O.B: **__N/A_

_**Biography: **__Was born to Amara and Ciar Forest*, who was also an only child. Niamh had all the powers from her parents (From her mother, elemental and teleporter. From the father, werewolf genes). The Forest family were close friends and allies with the Pleasant family, making Niamh friends with the children of the Pleasant parents. At a young age, Niamh was welcomed into the Pleasant family after her mother Amara perished by the hand of Serpine and two weeks after her death, Ciar was captured and taken to Nye, who performed a dissection on him to get the genes and implant them into Mevolent's army. Sadly Ciar died during the procedure but fortunately, Nye could not obtain the genes._

_Niamh learnt how to control her powers while learning with the Pleasant children, while also becoming close friends with Skulduggery Pleasant. When reaching adulthood, Niamh went through the Surge and managed to keep all the powers, making her a powerful sorcerer. Niamh entered the war along with Skulduggery, where she met Ghastly. Through him, she met Erskine Ravel, Anton Shudder, Saracen Rue, Dexter Vex, Larrikin and Hopeless. They soon formed the famous group known as The Dead Men, where they went on near impossible missions, by the order of Corrcival Deuce._

_After a year of being The Dead Men, Niamh became close with Larrikin in a intimate route, that one day on a stakeout, Larrikin proposed to Niamh. They married straight after the proposal. However, couple of months after the marriage, Larrikin was killed on a mission and Niamh was injured by poison. During her recovery, she wouldn't speak to anyone who visited her. But on her last day in care, Skulduggery walked in and said nothing, handing her only two rings, one engraved with Larrikin's name and the other Niamh's, a letter and a echo stone._

_Niamh soon returned to The Dead Men but was not long when she was captured by Mevolent's men and taken to Mevolent himself. While with him, he revealed her true name but did not explain of knowing how he learnt it. Niamh managed to escape and only told Skulduggery (however do not know her true name and do this date is still not recorded)._

_In the big and final battle of the war, Niamh unleashed her dark and powerful side, still managing to keep in control as she nearly wiped out most of Mevolent's army. When noticing Ghastly Bespoke's mother die by the hands of Lord Vile, Niamh still in true form, went up against him, where they fought until she landed a strike at him, making him disappear by the shadows of Necromancy._

_Now to this day, Niamh is still alive and travels the world, keeping to herself. However, do know that she keeps her werewolf side and her true side in control so that she would not cause any deaths._

_*No record of Amara and Ciar Forest, so all knowledge of them is in Niamh's biography._

_Stephanie smiled, knowing fully the whole truth of Niamh. After slipping the file back and closing the draw, she grabbed the bag and dashed out the room, running up the stairs but keeping to the shadows. Stephanie had turned to corners when she bumped into a sorcerer. "Oh, I'm sorry-" The man started to speak but trailed off, eyes growing wide as he was starting to think the wrong idea. Grabbing him, Stephanie shoved the mean into the nearest room, just happening to be a changing room._

_Shutting the door and ignoring the man's begs and pleas, Stephanie smiled as she saw a full length mirror. Reaching into her pocket and pulling out a piece of chalk, she draw the symbol of an eye with a line on the mirror. Muttering the spell quickly, she wiped the symbol off and then turned the man for the first time. "Touch it." She ordered. The man obeyed as he nervously walked to it, tapping it and then stepping back, allowing his reflection to step out and stand beside Stephanie. "Now, I'm going to kill you, because most destruction is caused by magic, by sorcerers." Stephanie explained calmly._

_The man continued to plea as Stephanie opened the bag, pulling out the spectre. She pointed it to the man and watched as the black stone in the spectre shot out and hit the man, reducing him to nothing but dust and finally silencing his pathetic begging. Stephanie put the spectre back in the bag and turned to the man's reflection, "Follow me. You can now live a normal and safe live, have another chance again." She said. The reflection simply nodded and they walked away, ignoring the pile of dust of the floor as they walked away._


End file.
